Tsuyu Asui (Traum)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820588 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8436 |element = Wasser |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |description = Tsuyu ist ruhig und vernünftig. Man kann sich darauf verlassen, dass sie ihre Meinung in jeder Situation ehrlich und unverblümt kundtut. Sie ist sehr gütig und achtsam. Dabei spielt es auch keine Rolle, wie viele Leute sie wegen ihres merkwürdigen Erscheinungsbilds ausgrenzen. Mit ihrer Macke „Frosch“ hat sie sich als enorm wertvolle Verbündete an der Seite der anderen Helden herausgestellt. Obwohl sich ihr Gegner bei der Abschlussprüfung der Yuuei als große Herausforderung herausstellte, konnte sie ihre Fertigkeiten zusammen mit denen ihres Partners einsetzen, um den Sieg zu erringen. |summon = Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du mich Tsu nennen sollst! |fusion = Ich hatte diesen Namen schon seit der Grundschule im Kopf … Held der Regensaison: Froppy! |evolution = Mit meiner Macke kann ich Dinge in meinem Magen aufnehmen und sie entfernen. |hp_base = 6019 |atk_base = 2528 |def_base = 2528 |rec_base = 2528 |hp_lord = 8599 |atk_lord = 3611 |def_lord = 3611 |rec_lord = 3611 |hp_anima = 9716 |rec_anima = 3313 |atk_breaker = 3909 |def_breaker = 3313 |atk_guardian = 3311 |def_guardian = 3909 |rec_guardian = 3462 |hp_oracle = 7474 |def_oracle = 3462 |rec_oracle = 4058 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 65 |ls = Amphibischer Held |lsdescription = +200% VER; +80% ERH; max. LP; verleiht Angriffen 1 Rd. lang Chance auf ANG-Verringerung und 2 Rd. lang -20% Schaden, wenn zugefügter SCH bestim. Wert übersteigt; füllt bei Abwehr BB-Anzeige und erhöht Schadensverringerung |lsnote = 30% chance to add 20% Atk reduction and 20% mitigation after receiving 5000 damage, 12 BC fill and 10% guard mitigation |bb = Sprungschlag EX |bbdescription = Erhöht bei Abwehr 3 Rd. lang Schadensverringerung und füllt BB-Anzeige; entfernt zusätzlichen Schadenseffekt von einem zufälligen Verbündeten; 2 Rd. lang 50% Schadensverringerung; wirkt 2 Rd. lang Tarnung (selbst, erhöht ANG, VER, ERH); füllt OD-Anzeige |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, 12 BC fill upon guarding, 200% parameter boost to self, 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Schnellschlag EX |sbbdescription = 19er-Wasser gg. alle Feinde (SCH rel. zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferq.); 30er-Wasser gg. alle Feinde; 1 Rd. Chance, auf ANG, VER-Verring.; fügt 3 Rd. mit Angr. zuf. Statusbeschw. zu; bewirkt 2 Rd. krit. und Elem.-Verwund.; Erhöht 3 Rd. Wasserelem.-SCH |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 20% chance for 30% Atk, Def reduction and 15% critical, elemental vulnerability, 200% Water elemental damage, 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Arglistiger Schlag EX |ubbdescription = 23er-Wasserkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH relativ zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferquote); 3 Rd. lang zus. SCH-Verringerung und 100% SCH-Verringerung; erhöht 3 Rd. lang ANG, VER, ERH und Wasserelem.-SCH; fügt 3 Rd. lang mit Angriff Statusbeschwerde zu |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 100% DoT mitigation, 400% boost to parameters, 500% elemental damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Frosch |esitem = |esdescription = Erhöht Schaden gegen Feinde mit Beschwerden (alle), wenn Ochaco Uraraka mit im Trupp ist; +20% auf alle Param., wenn All Might mit im Trupp ist; hebt alle Statusbeschw. auf; stellt bei Abwehr 3 Rd. alle LP wieder her; fügt BB/SBB Wasserbarriere hinzu |esnote = 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes, heals 4000 - 5000 HP, 6000 HP, 6000 Def Water shield |evofrom = 820587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +80% auf alle Parameter |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 SP |dreamskill1_2_desc = Alle Parameter-Boosts werden von 80% auf 100% erhöht |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Angriffserhöhung |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = +200% Elementarschaden |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = +200% Funkenschaden, wenn LP über 50% ist |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Spezial |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Der Grundbuff von BB hält 1 Runde länger |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Verleiht BB einen zusätzlichen Effekt zur Schadensverringerung (25%) über 2 Runden |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_3_desc = BB verringert zusätzlich (15%) 3 Runden lang allen Elementarschaden |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Verleiht BB den Effekt, die BB-Anzeige enorm aufzufüllen (14CB) |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Fügt BB die Chance hinzu, eigene BB/SBB/UBB (50%) 1 Runde lang zweimal zu aktivieren |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_6_desc = SBB erhöht zusätzlich Schaden (200%) gegen Feinde mit Statusbeschwerden 3 Runden lang enorm |dreamskill3_6_note = |dreamskill3_7_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_7_desc = BB/SBB erhöht zusätzlich 3 Runden lang OD-Füllrate erheblich (60%) |dreamskill3_7_note = |dreamskill3_8_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_8_desc = BB entfernt zusätzlich Statusbeschwerden |dreamskill3_8_note = |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Asui2 }}